Shoppers Delight
by SleepToGrow
Summary: Stiles is shopping at the grocery store, the last thing he expects to see is Derek debating whether or not to go with the fruity pebbles in his left hand or the lucky charms in his right.
1. Chapter 1

Shoppers Delight

Seeing Derek pushing around a cart at the grocery store is definitely something he'd never thought he'd see, but then again he never thought that he'd see an actual werewolf or giant lizard or anything vaguely supernatural in his life so he really shouldn't be surprised by much at this point. And, like the guys got to eat right? Though he had just assumed that Derek devoured helpless tiny forest animals for dinner. He was staring at Derek, stuck between going up and saying hi or just carrying on his way and maybe taking a picture for Scott because really, this was too amusing. And of course that's when he notices that Derek seemed to be debating whether or not to go with the fruity pebbles in his left hand or the lucky charms in his right. He cannot help the snort that escapes him then and really, it's not his fault that he can't hold in a laugh at seeing scary alpha sour wolf having a harsh debate over sugary goodness, it's really not. Derek looks up, scowls over, and throws both boxes in his cart and walks away to the check out. He blinks once and laughs, shaking his head as he moves to get his own cereal and- hey! Damn it Derek took the last friggen box of fruity pebbles. He looks in the direction Derek left in and throws him a scowl of his own.

The next time he sees Derek at the grocery store he's just trying to pick up some milk for him and his dad when Mr. Argent appears out of freaking nowhere blocking his way to the cash.

"Erm, hi there Mr. Argent you're looking as creepy and murderous as always."

"Stiles," he replies flatly "as humorous as always I see." Stiles shrugs,

"Hm yea sort of my thing being, ya know, "The Funny Guy" or "The Comedic Relief" or, my personal favorite, "The Incredibly Smart Witty and Attractive Human" Mr. Argent just stares so Stiles nods "Ok well this has been fun, great talk" he pats him on the shoulder then and smiles trying to maneuver his way around Alison creepy ass dad but apparently they guy's having none of it cause he just takes a step to the side and blocks Stiles again. Ok then, he huffs, a very loud "you're annoying me" huff and looks up at Mr. Argent raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just here buying some rat traps," they guy ponders out "you see, I'm afraid I keep hearing something scurrying along the roof at night and it's starting to go from being a nusense to needing to be put down." His face hardens and he's looking at Stiles like what he just said should mean something to him.

"Uhmmmm, that's cool, yea rats suck. I remember a bunch of them started living on our shed out back and dad had to-"

"I'm not so sure that this is a rat though." Mr. Argent cuts in, and wow rude, Stiles let him tell his weird rat story and- OH! Scott, he's talking about Scott who's probably sneaking into Allison's room. Groaning internally he puts on an innocent face.

"Weird. Well sorry but I can't help you." He starts to walk around him towards the cash again, and he finally thinks that the guy's actually going to finally leave him alone when a hand grabs at his wrist in a tight grip and pulls him back. "Owe man hey! Easy on the goods, Jesus!" Mr. Argents grip doesn't loosen and his face, now a lot closer, is tinged a little red with anger.

"You better tell that little friend of yours that if he doesn't back off, then I'll make him."

"And if you don't back off _now _then I'll make you_._" Growls a grumpy voice, and oh thank god, Derek grabs Argents shoulder tight and pulls him back. Finally the grip on Stiles' wrist loosens and he takes a step back.

"Derek." Bites out Mr. Argent.

"Back off, Stiles is human, and the least threating thing to you. You have no reason to even come near him. You want to talk about Scott then you come to me." He growls out and oh crap, his eyes are starting to bleed red with anger. Hmm wired, Derek usually has better control, especially when it's just dealing with Chris Argent and Scott's love life with his daughter. Chris looks from Derek to Stiles then and lets out a little laugh, earning him a scowl from Stiles, cause like really he can be a total freak sometimes,

"Sure thing," He smiles and slaps Derek on the back as he walks away leaving the two alone.

"Well that wasn't sufficiently weird or anything. Seriously though what is that guys problem-"He's cut off by a low growl as Derek grabs at his wrist, pushing up his sleeve. "Um," He yelps "can I help you?!" Derek just ignores him and turns his wrist over in his hands, his very warm hands, and, wow, he did not expect Derek's hands to be so soft, but I guess, werewolf healing and all, he wouldn't really have calluses or anything would he? He lightly brushes his fingertips over the light bruises that are starting to form there. His touch sending a little tingling sensation up Stiles' arm, making his face heat. He clears his throat then, "Whoa, he's got a tight grip hey?" Stiles looks up from his wrist to look at Derek and is surprised to find Derek looking right at him, they stare at each other for a long moment, and Just when Stiles thinks that he can't bare the quiet awkwardness any longer Derek speaks,

"Why are you blushing?" He tilts his head to the side like a puppy, and wow that was really cute and it causes Stiles face to heat up even more.

"What! I'm not blushing!" He pulls his wrist away then, thoroughly embarrassed "Blushing is not something I do, girls do it, but me? Nope" He pops the "p" and shakes his head averting Derek's questioning eyes. "Well thanks and whatever… I'm… just gunna go." He slips past Derek and heads to the cash and out of there as fast as he can; he'd like to leave with some of his dignity tonight thank you very much.

Stiles is starting to think that Derek lives at the grocery store because when he's there next with his dad he sees Derek… _again_. He and his dad are shopping for ingredients for his Moms famous Pumpkin pie to bake and bring over to the McCall's for Thanksgiving when his Dad mumbles something about going to get flour when Stiles isn't really paying attention because what he's actually doing is going to buy himself some bacon. Stiles huffs as he looks down at his, basically empty, basket and realizes that he's probably going to be shopping alone. He's strolling through the aisle looking down at the list when he bumps into something, or someone. He staggers back a bit and looks up to see a girl he goes to school with.

"Sorry! "Sorry!" They say together, the girl, Ella, smiles and laughs.

"Hey Stan, right?"

"No, Stiles… funny bumping into you here… literally." She laughs out loud at that and, ok he knows that he's totally funny but seriously, that was the weakest attempt at a joke ever.

"You're funny! I forgot how funny you were," She giggles again and pushes him lightly on the shoulder, he try's hard not to roll his eyes because really he's barley spoken ten words to Ella in their entire high school career. Why is she even talking to him now?

"Uh, yea well-"

"You're friends with Scott right? Are you guys going to Stacy's thanksgiving party this weekend? Everyone is going, you should totally come, maybe we could go together?" She smiles again. He barley has time to raise an eyebrow before a heavy hand lands on his shoulder, and if the immediate butterfly's he gets are any indication, Derek is now standing, very close behind him. Turning his head to the side a bit he sees Derek glowering right at Ella. This guy is so wired sometimes.

"Um oh," she stammers, clearly uncomfortable under Derek's gaze "I didn't realize that you had… that you were um… sorry." She mumbles and walks away.

"What even?" He breaths out, he feels the weight of Derek's hand lift off his shoulder and turns. "Dude, my life is so weird…." He shakes his head.

"Why?" Derek doesn't look all sourwolfy anymore; in fact he looks a bit pleased with himself. Weird... unless? Was he trying to like… scare Ella off out of jealousy or something? His face heats up at the thought, the possibility of Derek liking him makes his heart race and he chews on his bottom lip looking anywhere but at Derek.

"Uh nothing, it's just that was Ella Green, really popular captain of the cheer team. She and Lydia used to be friends…"

"So?"

"So?" Stiles looks at Derek then, whose face looks all scrunched and irritated like something smells bad. "So she was like basically asking _me _out! Me! Do you understand what I'm saying here?" He asks incredulously. And ok yea, if Derek _was_ jealous, that was totally the wrong thing to say, but he is only human and he's had too much shock in like one millisecond to handle. Besides it's not like he was actually interested in Ella. Derek looks full on grumpy now, arms crossed and mouth turned down at the corners in a frown,

"Stiles you're smart and funny, and… and even good looking." He says sounding tired now, "You can do a lot better than a girl who doesn't remember your name." Derek turns then and stalks off.

"Hey kid, there you are! I thought I lost you." His dad laughs lightly and slaps him on the shoulder. But all Stiles can do is stare wide eyed in the direction Derek left in.

"Ok seriously? Do you even like have a kitchen? Oh weird what is that?" Stiles asks as he and his very full cart pull up beside Derek in The vegetable aisle. Derek turns his head and raises a brow.

"Of course I have a kitchen," He tosses the purple weird fruit, vegetable thing into his basket. "And that is an eggplant." He starts to walk down further to the tomatoes and Stiles follows.

"What are you gunna do with it? And last I checked abandoned train stations don't have kitchens." Derek plucks a few ripe tomatoes and ties them up in a bag, turning to face Stiles as he puts them into his basket.

"You don't seriously think that I live there do you?" Stiles' eyebrows rise "Oh my god, you're supposed to be smart." He laughs a little shaking his head, and what? Derek laughed, _he _made Derek laugh. Indirectly of course, but still. "Stiles, I have my own apartment. The station is just for training and Pack Meetings. I do, believe it or not, enjoy having running water and electricity."

"Riiiight… ok fair point, but why hasn't anyone ever been there then?"

"I like my privacy…" Derek looks down at his hands now, almost, dare he say, shyly. "But if you uh… want to try eggplant parmesan tonight you can come by, if- if you're not busy of course and even if you aren't busy you don't have to come I was just…" Derek's face is a little flushed now, eyes looking anywhere but at Stiles and it is the most adorable thing that he's ever seen. Stiles is biting on his lip trying to hold back a smile as his heart feels like it's going to explode because Derek freaking Hale just asked him out. To dinner. At his house, that no one has even been in before.

"I would love to." He finally bursts out, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. Derek looks at him then eyes wide and mouth kind of hanging open in surprise, as if he had expected Stiles to say no. Then what Stiles finally said sinks in a huge grin breaks across Derek's face, and he looks happier than Stiles has ever seen him.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's POV

He was in his kitchen looking over all the contents in front of him; he'd been pacing back and forth for almost 15 minutes before finally realizing that he should probably start cooking. Stiles would probably be there any minute. He still couldn't believe that he had finally built up the courage to ask the younger man out, he had been pinning for months now and every time he got even a little bit closer to Stiles he would automatically take two steps back and shut himself away. After what happened with Kate and his Family he never believed that he deserved to be happy again. Hell, he still believes that. But something about Stiles had gotten under his skin, the way he throws himself into dangerous situations to protect the ones he loves, how loyal he is. Even his constant chatter is something he finds himself enjoying, and he always catches himself getting lost in Stiles' bright beautiful eyes. Sighing he rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand and goes to start peeling the eggplant. Back at the grocery store he had been so crazy with shock and happiness at Stiles saying yes that he barley remembers rattling off his address to the boy. Looking at the clock he wonders if maybe he even gave him the right one when a knock on the door comes. Jumping slightly from being caught off guard he takes a deep breath and wipes his hands on his apron and heads to answer the door. Halfway there he _realizes_ that he's actually wearing an apron (so not sexy) and hurriedly rips the thing off and throws it onto the bar stool. He pauses for a minute, listening to the nervous beat of Stiles' heart, he smiles at that and swings it open. Stiles is standing there, cheeks slightly reddened in the most perfect and adorable way that he knows Stiles hates for some reason, smilingly shyly holding a case of beer. Derek smiles but lets out a snort and raises an eyebrow. Stiles face reddens even more. "How exactly did the Sheriffs underage son manage to buy a case of beer?" He asks as he takes the case from Stiles hand and gestures for him to come in.

"I may or may not have bribed a homeless man outside the grocery store to go get it for me…" He shrugs smiling, "I uh, wanted to bring _something_and wine was a little out of my price range, plus I like hate the stuff so I figured 'well everybody loves a good cold- or room temperature beer right?!'." Derek doesn't say anything because all he can do is smell the nervousness and excitement and even a tiny hint of arousal coming off of Stiles. Taking his silence as a bad thing the boy pushes on, "Sorry, the beer was probably a stupid idea… it's just that I've uh never done this before. Like at all." He looks down at his feet embarrassed. Derek frowns a little and walks over, he brings a finger up under Stiles' chin and tilts his face up. His eyes wide and mouth is slightly parted, tongue darting out wetting his lips. Something he seems to do a lot. Derek has a sudden urge to follow the trail of that tongue with his own, but he resist the urge.

"It's not stupid, it's thoughtful. Thank you." Stiles smiles then, his scent exuding happiness.

"Ok awesome! So you gunna show me around this bachelor pad of yours or what?" Derek smiles happily, something he senses that he'll be doing all night and grabs Stiles' hand. The boy's heart leaps a little at the contact. Derek drags him into the kitchen, sets the beers in the fridge and shows him around his tiny two bedrooms, one bath apartment. Once they end up back in the kitchen Stiles slides onto a barstool and Derek gets back to work on dinner.

"Kiss the cook?" He looks up from what he's doing to see Stiles smiling cheekily with an eyebrow raised holding up the apron. Derek shoots Stiles a sly smile,

"Only if you're good." Stiles faces reddens again, and he loves the fact that _he's_the one doing it. A surge of arousal comes off Stiles then and it makes his stomach churn with want.

They drink the beers while dinner cooks, Stiles talks about school and lacrosse and how Scott's a potato, making Derek laugh loud which in turn makes Stiles look slightly surprised but happy. Derek listens and talks about his time in New York and how Laura had dragged him to do cooking classes with her because she refused to eat take-out for the rest of her life. The laugh and smile and Derek feels freer than he has in a long time. When Stiles takes his first bite of dinner Derek stares nervously waiting for his reaction. Stiles lets out a loud moan that makes Derek want to reach across the table and take him right there, but instead he smiles and grips at his chair tightly.

"Holy crap this is seriously so good! Thank god Laura dragged you to those classes because dude, you just won some major points here!"

"Yea, I could uh, never really say no to her."

"She sounds like a totally awesome badass." Derek snorts,

"Yea she was. She was also extremely bossy and outgoing; you two would have gotten along well." And it's true; He knows that Laura would have absolutely adored Stiles. Hell if she was still around, him and Stiles would have probably gotten together a lot sooner. She always knew what Derek was thinking before he did.

The rest of dinner goes great, relaxing and perfect. They're in the kitchen again cleaning up and all Derek can think about doing is slamming Stiles against the wall and kissing him. Stiles his chattering away about something behind him when all of a sudden he feels Stiles close behind his back, reaching around his waist for the towel. He can't help himself then, he turns fast and pins Stiles against a cupboard.

"Stiles," he growls out breath heavy, "please stop talking." And he kisses him. Stiles relaxes into the kiss immediately, letting Derek kiss him hard, mouth closed. But he wants more so he pushes harder and wraps his arms tight around Stiles' waist. He feels the boys mouth part open slightly and he takes the chance to use his tongue and open it wider, letting Stiles' wrestle against his own before he's had enough and dominating the kiss once again. His tongue traces his lips and every inch of the boy's mouth. Stiles lets out a low moan and Derek's pants tighten at the sound. He ruts up against Stiles, feeling the hard bulge in the other boy's jeans as well. Stiles' hands are wrapped around his neck, fingers dragging through his hair, but it's not enough he needs to be closer. Breaking the kiss he move his hands down to cup Stiles' ass and lifts him, "Wrap your legs around me." His voice is hoarse and filled with so much passion it makes both their hearts stutter. Stiles does as he's told and Derek lifts him to sit on the counter. The heels of Stiles' feet are digging onto his lower back, pressing him in closer and tighter. Derek sucks on his lower lip and kisses him hard once more. He starts to pull away and Stiles nips at his bottom lip causing him to groan out. He moves to the neck, trailing his tongue along until he reaches the pulse point. He sucks hard wanting to mark Stiles, to make him his.

"_Derek,"_Stiles moans out. He sucks harder and bits down with blunt human teeth before pulling away. The pale skin is now marked with a red bruise and Derek growls at the sight of Stiles with _his_mark on him. He presses a kiss to it before kissing along the collar bone, all the way back up to his mouth. He kisses each corner of Stiles' mouth before finally pecking him on the lips and pulling away, "Wha-" Stiles' breath is heavy, face flushed and eyes wide, pupils blown with lust. "What are you doing? Why'd you stop?"

"You're underage." He states simply. He doesn't want to stop, he really, _really_doesn't, but Stiles is still a minor _and_the Sheriffs son. "I'm not doing anything with you till you turn 18." Stiles gapes incredulously at him with his eyes narrowed.

"That's in like 9 months you ass!" Derek grabs Stiles' hand and presses it against his hard and throbbing dick that's causing his jeans to bulge, growling.

"You really think I want to wait?"

"Well what the hell was the point of all this then?" he waves his hand between the two of them.

"Sorry," Derek smiles and presses another kiss to Stiles' swollen lips, "I couldn't help myself."


End file.
